


Seasons may change, Winter to Spring, but I love you until the end of time

by Marvellous



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Confessions, F/M, I listened to Come What May, Not Beta Read, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: Music played softly and the lights created a warm atmosphere now that the sun had gone down completely. Jess let his eyes survey the people around him. Everyone seemed so happy. Why wouldn't they be? Why wasn’t he? Luke and Lorelai were finally married and it was such a long time coming even he saw reason to celebrate. Even though they went ahead and got married the night before. His lungs filled with air before he breathed a sigh. At least he could take comfort knowing some people get happy endings. -Basically set right after "AYITL"-





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finished 'A Year in the Life' and I have to be honest I am so happy for Luke and Lorelai, and their story had a beyond satisfying close, but I can't say the same for Rory. This fic isn't really a satisfying end either, but I listened to "Come What May" and any chance for good fluff left my system. So anyways, enjoy! Kudos and criticism are always greatly appreciated! :) Not beta read! All mistakes are my own. No characters belong to me.

Music played softly and the lights created a warm atmosphere now that the sun had gone down completely. Jess let his eyes survey the people around him. Everyone seemed so happy. Why wouldn't they be? Why wasn’t he? Luke and Lorelai were finally married and it was such a long time coming even he saw reason to celebrate. Even though they went ahead and got married the night before. His lungs filled with air before he breathed a sigh. At least he could take comfort knowing some people get happy endings. 

“Now, what could possibly be getting you down right now?” A familiar voice sounded behind him and turning around he smiled. Rory always had that affect on him.

“Oh, you know, music’s just a little too peppy for my taste,” Jess smirked.

“Woah, is that a sign moody bad boy Jess is resurfacing?” Rory mocked with a fake surprised look on her face as she stepped over to stand beside him.

Jess huffed with laughter, “No, you’re safe.”

“Good to know,” Rory hummed softly.

His eyes were now locked solely on her. The light illuminating her, he couldn’t help but reminisce and realize she was as beautiful as the day they met. 

Rory looked at Jess curiously as she took a sip of her drink. Alcohol free, of course. 

“Do you want to dance?” He blurted out quickly.

“Thought the music was too peppy for you,” Rory teased.

“Different song now,” Jess remarked.

Rory mulled the idea over in her head. Did she really want to dance with him? Yes. Should she, though? Maybe not. Her Mom and Luke started with a dance at a wedding after all. That didn’t mean anything though. They weren’t them so she should’t compare. Deciding she was overthinking a simple thing she laughed, “Okay.”

Jess looked almost relieved as he took Rory’s hand and lead her to the dance floor. Once there, he put his other arm out and she moved it so it was on her back while she put her hand on his shoulder. 

They fell into a simple rhythm and managed not to step on one another’s feet and as the song played out Rory recognized it. An instrumental version of ‘Come What May’ from Moulin Rouge. She met Jess’ eyes and smiled and they both spoke at the same time, “Moulin Rouge.” 

“You’ve seen ‘Moulin Rouge’? You? Jess Mariano?” 

“Come on, don’t act so surprised.”

“I’m sorry. Really. I’m just trying to picture it,” At first she was able to keep from laughing, but couldn’t help it and it bubbled out. Her laughter filled the air and turned some heads but she couldn't help it. She put her hand on Jess’ chest as she finally managed to compose herself and look at him again without laughing. 

Jess’ expression was soft as he let her laugh fill his ears. Just as Rory couldn’t control her laughter, he couldn’t control what he did. Leaning in he kissed her lips like it was the first and last time, a hand moving to the side of her face as he did so.

Surprisingly enough, Rory didn’t pull away. She kissed him back instead, but kept it brief. As she pulled away she lingered, not wanting to back too far away from him in this moment. A smile dared to find her lips.

“I love you, Rory,” Jess whispered, “I’ve never stopped loving you and I never will.”

Smile disappeared from her face and a hand flew to her stomach. Maybe she was what Jess wanted, but he didn’t know she had a plus one on the way. It was set in her head that that alone would change his mind. “I can’t, Jess. You can’t. I’m sorry,” She muttered incoherently before taking off.

Jess was left looking stunned after her disappearing figure, his lips still tingling and the last few notes of the song fading away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation.

Rory was sat on the couch, her hand absentmindedly tracing circles on her stomach. It was the evening after the wedding and her Mom and Luke had just left on their honeymoon. Rory insisted Lorelai go even though she was worried about her daughter. She assured her that she would be fine, and they did end up going finally. Now it was just Rory and Paul Anka occupying the house and it suddenly seemed a lot bigger without anybody’s company. She considered going to Luke’s, but remembered Jess was staying to help while Luke was gone. So that option was out.

Her eyes landed on her phone, sitting on the table, taunting her. She knew she had to tell Logan, but she hadn’t told anyone besides her mom and Luke and she wasn’t sure how to go about telling him. Maybe the phone was too impersonal. Then again, in person might be too personal and he might get the wrong idea. As much as she had loved Logan, he was in the past, and yes, this was his child, but she wanted him involved as little as possible. He had made it clear long ago that other things were more important to him than she was.

She hummed softly as she tried to think of something to distract her mind. Even with the weight of telling Logan, and the actual fact that she was pregnant in the first place, her thoughts always circled back to one thing, one person; Jess. 

His words from last night echoed relentlessly. After all this time he still loved her. It wasn’t just getting caught up in the moment either. She heard for herself the years of longing heavily in his voice. All she could tell him was no. Always. She always told him no. 

Her heart ached and she realized she wanted to stop that. All Rory wanted was to say yes. Let him in, be together again. He never stopped waiting, even though she had told him she loved someone else. How could she have been so blind to the fact that there was no one more suited for her than him? He pushed her in ways Logan never could. He was the one who convinced her to go back to Yale, he was the one who told her to write the book. Everything pointed to Jess over and over again. 

But now that chance was gone. She was pregnant, and she was almost certain that Jess wouldn’t want to be with her like this and she didn't expect him to. Life was twisted sometimes. 

A sigh left her lips and Paul Anka shifted beside her, putting his paw on her leg. Smiling softly she petted the old dog’s head, “What’s up?” 

Paul Anka tilted his head and woofed quickly before hopping off the couch and running to the door. Two seconds later there was footsteps and a knock on the door.

Not sure who it was, Rory stood up and went to answer it. 

Of course it was Jess. He stood there in the cool fall air, holding two coffees and when he saw her he smiled a little bit.

First instinct was to close the door, but she couldn't bring herself to. “Jess-“ Rory started to apologize, but was cut off.

“Don’t. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have jumped you with that,” Jess shook his head as he spoke, “I know you don’t feel the same way.”

Rory ran her hand through her hair, “No, Jess, that’s not it.”

Jess noticed the distraught look on her face instantly and frowned. He stepped inside and set the coffee down, “Rory, are you okay?”

“No,” She said through a brief fake smile, her eyes puffy. Shutting the door to the cold outside she wrapped her arms around him and breathed him in, “I love you, too, Jess.”

He felt years of weight leave his shoulders. She loved him, and he was pretty sure he had heard that correctly. His arms held her closely, hand resting on the small of her back. This was all he ever wanted to hear her say. Just one problem now. “So what’s wrong then?” He asked softly, not sure if he wanted to know the answer. 

Puling back she looked Jess in the eyes, “I’m pregnant.”

It doesn’t really hit Jess right away. The words go right over his head and a rush of feelings hit him like a ton of bricks. He can’t help but feel slightly jealous, because in his head he always had a vision of Rory and him raising their kids together, but more than anything he’s confused. 

Rory’s heart beats faster and already she feels like he’s rethinking this. Rethinking her. Say something, she willed silently. 

“Why is that a problem?” Jess said finally.

“You don’t want this,” She said decisively as if he had already made up his mind, gesturing to her stomach. 

Jess rolled his eyes. Where did she get these ideas? “All I want is you, Rory,” his hand then rested on her stomach softly, “This is part of you.”

Rory’s heart skips a beat and she smiles, allowing it to reach her eyes and before anything else can be exchanged she lets their lips crash into one another, her arms still wrapped around his body, different yet still the same from when they were younger.

His hands come to rest on either side of her face, and as he pulls back their lips make a soft kissing sound. Jess smiles and rests his forehead on hers, his hand tucking her dark hair behind her ear. Just like that, everything had fallen into place, the way it was always supposed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea for a third part if anyone is interested.


End file.
